


Tacky Shirt

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Hawaiian Shirt, fjord and yasha solidarity, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jester and Nott get Fjord to buy a terrible Hawaiian shirt. Yasha also gets one out of solidarity.





	Tacky Shirt

“You look like a pineapple.” Nott said, looking contemplative as she looks over the pineapple patterned and colored shirt. 

Jester giggled, “You look super nice though! Like, it totally matches your skin tone and everything, you look really good!” she said, voice panicked as she babbled. 

Fjord stared at her, as Nott looked between them and took charge as Jester’s best wingman and stepped in, “You don’t look orange at all though. It works well for you. Much nicer then your usual clothes.” or maybe not the best wingman, but Jester will forgive her later. 

Fjord sighed, “Thank you, so much, for that clarification there.” 

All three of them looked towards the door when it opened, letting Yasha walk into the room with a near identical shirt to Fjord’s, standing with her arms crossed and back straight as they stare, “It’s comfortable. Good shift choice, for the heat outside.” 

Nott sighed, “Yeah, it is. It’s sorta a nice dad look too. A tacky dad look. Yeza would probably look nice in one, actually…” 

Jester gasped, grabbing Nott’s hands, “We should get him one!” she exclaimed, pulling Nott from the room quickly, leaving the two others behind. 

Fjord looked at Yasha, “I appreciate the assist. We should change out now though.”

Yasha shook her head while Fjord went behind a separator to do just that, “I think I’m good. I do like it a lot.” she said, looking in a mirror, “It’s a good look.” 


End file.
